1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective corner shields for use with high-tensioned strapping bound about stacks of cartons or the like to prevent the strapping from biting in and damaging the bound goods at the corners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In shipping many types of products, particularly shallow flat cartons, books, or the like, it is common practice to stack a number of cartons together and bind them by means of a metal strap, wire, or the like. The strap usually is pulled quite tight before locking with the result that very often the outer corners of the top and bottom cartons are damaged by the strap biting into the carton. The damaged cartons must then be discarded or discounted with an economic loss to the shipper. If the strap is too loose, the cartons tend to slip out of the stack.
While the corner shields comprised of simple L-shaped pieces have been employed heretofore to protect the cartons from the straps, these shields have not been entirely satisfactory since they tend to become displaced quite easily, particularly during the installation of the strapping. Since the stack of cartons is usually moved about while the strapping is being installed, simple L-shaped corners will not stay in place and the results tend to be irregular with some corners protected and others not. In some instances, the shields work loose during shipment so that the strap itself then becomes loose.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved corner shields for use with strapped products bound with tensioned straps, wires or the like. A more particular object of this invention is to provide a protective shield of the foregoing type that will remain in position before, during and after the installation of the strapping.